Le sapin de Noël
by Eppsie
Summary: Une histoire pour petits et grands mais seulement si vous avez gardé une âme d'enfant...


**Attention : Ne lisez cette fiction que si vous avez gardé une âme d'enfant !**

(L'histoire écrite en italique est un conte de Hans Christian Andersen que vous pouvez retrouver sur le site Je n'y ai apporté que quelques petites modifications, vraiment minimes.)

**LE SAPIN DE NOEL**

Don, 9 ans et Charlie, 4 ans, ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur un sapin. Ils étaient tous aussi beau les uns que les autres. D'ordinaire, Alan et Margaret mettaient fin assez rapidement à leurs petites querelles mais leur joie était si touchante à voir et leur gaieté tellement contagieuse qu'ils n'avaient pas le cœur à les réprimander. L'achat d'un sapin de Noël était toujours un grand événement dans la famille Eppes. Mais c'était aussi un vrai casse-tête. Don voulait un sapin grand, large et bien fourni alors que Charlie recherchait un sapin de taille moyenne avec des branches espacées pour y mettre plus de décorations. Finalement, ils trouvèrent un consensus sur un bel épicéa répondant aux attentes des deux frères : grand et large avec des branches espacées.

« Vous avez choisi votre sapin, les enfants ? » Demanda Margaret.

« Ouais ! Celui-là !» Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« C'est vraiment celui-là que vous voulez ? » S'enquit Alan.

« Bah oui ! » Répondirent-ils de nouveau à l'unisson et en regardant leur père comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente aux mondes. _Les parents posent des questions idiotes parfois !_

De retour à la maison, Don et Charlie s'appliquèrent, à décorer leur arbre de Noël. Toutes les décorations étaient utilisées, ils ne devaient plus en rester une seule dans la boîte de rangement. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : des guirlandes électriques, des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs fabriquées par Charlie, des boules étincelantes, des étoiles, des anges en papier blanc décorés avec de la peinture que Don avait créé lorsqu'il était plus jeune, des bonhommes de neige faits en pâte à sel et beaucoup d'autres merveilles encore. Certaines branches étaient inaccessibles pour Charlie mais Don le portait afin qu'il puisse y mettre des décorations. Après plusieurs éclats de rire, vint enfin le moment d'accrocher la scintillante étoile de Noël sur la plus haute branche du sapin. Don laissa l'honneur à son petit frère mais il était trop petit lui-même pour le lever aussi haut. Alan le prit alors sous les bras et le souleva. De ses petites mains et avec un énorme sourire, Charlie accrocha l'étoile et regarda fièrement son grand frère.

« Tu as vu Donnie ! J'ai réussi à l'accrocher !»

« Oui Charlie. C'est très bien. Je suis fier de toi. »

« C'est vrai ?! »

« Bien sûr que oui. Je ne mens jamais. »

Alan reposa son plus jeune fils et éteignit la lumière de la salle de séjour.

« Qui veut allumer le sapin ? »

« Donnie ! » Répondit Charlie en criant et en poussant son frère jusqu'à la prise électrique.

Don brancha la prise et le sapin brilla de milles feux.

« Waoh ! »

Don ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Celui-ci leva sa tête et grimaça à son frère :

« On a fait du beau travail, Donnie ! »

« Ouais. Nous sommes des artistes ! »

Finalement, après un long moment d'émerveillement, Margaret se retira dans la cuisine préparée des gâteaux et Alan raviva le feu dans la cheminée en ajoutant des bûches de bois. Voir ses enfants ébloui devant leur arbre lui rappelait une histoire que son père lui racontait lorsqu'il était petit.

« Les garçons, vous voulez que je vous raconte une petite histoire ? »

« Quelle histoire ? » Demanda Charlie.

« L'histoire d'un sapin de Noël. »

« Oui papa ! »

Alan alla s'asseoir sur le sofa et Charlie sauta aussitôt sur ses genoux. Don ne savait pas quel comportement adopté. Secrètement, il voulait aussi écouter l'histoire mais le grand Don Eppes, du haut de ses neuf ans, était maintenant une grande personne. Et les contes de Noël sont réservés aux enfants. Que penserait sa famille s'il se montrait trop sensible en écoutant l'histoire, surtout Charlie. L'image du grand frère indestructible prendrait un sacré coup. Alan perçut l'hésitation de son aîné et savait très bien ce qu'il pensait.

« Don ? »

« Maman a sûrement besoin d'aide dans la cuisine. Je vais l'aider. »

Il commença à marcher dans la cuisine mais Alan l'arrêta.

« Don, je suis sûr que ta mère ne veut pas te voir tournoyer autour d'elle. La dernière fois que tu l'as aidé tu mangeais les cookies au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient cuits. »

« Nan ! Je…Je vérifiais seulement que la recette de maman n'avait pas besoin d'être modifier. C'est vrai quoi, un conseil éclairé est toujours utile et apreneur.»

« Apreneur ? »

« Bah ouais. Apreneur ».

« On dit instructif Donnie. Aller, viens t'asseoir avec nous. »

« Oui, viens t'asseoir avec moi et papa, Don. C'est ins-truc-tive»

« tif Charlie. Instruc-tif. » Corrigea Alan, amuser.

« Ins-truc-…tif ! »

Don passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire et alla s'assoir à côté d'Alan. Mais il était moins démonstratif que son petit frère. Aussi il resta assis bien droit et écouta d'une oreille attentive son père.

_- « Dans une forêt, il y avait un joli sapin. Il était bien placé, il avait du soleil et de l'air. Autour de lui poussaient de plus grands camarades, pins et sapins. Mais le sapin était si impatient de grandir qu'il ne remarquait ni le soleil ni l'air pur, pas même les enfants de paysans qui passaient en bavardant lorsqu'ils allaient cueillir des fraises ou des framboises._

_Le petit sapin soupirait. Il se disait que s'il était grand comme les autres, il pourrait étendre largement sa verdure et, de son sommet, contempler le vaste monde. Les oiseaux bâtiraient leur nid dans ses branches et, lorsqu'il y aurait du vent, il pourrait se balancer avec grâce comme font ceux qui l'entourent. Le soleil ne lui causait aucun plaisir, ni les oiseaux, ni les nuages noirs qui, matin et soir, naviguaient dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. _

_L'hiver, lorsque la neige étincelante entourait son pied de sa blancheur, il arrivait souvent qu'un lièvre bondissait, sautait par-dessus le petit arbre. Le petit sapin en était agacé. Mais, deux hivers ayant passé, quand vint le troisième, le petit arbre était assez grand pour que le lièvre fût obligé de le contourner. « Oh ! Pousser, pousser, devenir grand et vieux, c'était là, pensait-il, la seule joie au monde. » »_

_« En automne, les bûcherons venaient et abattaient quelques-uns des plus grands arbres. Cela arrivait chaque année et le jeune sapin, qui avait atteint une bonne taille, tremblait de crainte, car ces arbres magnifiques tombaient à terre dans un fracas de craquements. Ou allaient les sapins ? Quel devait être leur sort ?»_

S'imaginant cette scène mentalement, Charlie se redressa et ouvra sa bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il regarda avec de grands yeux son frère, lequel, en retour, lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ce n'est qu'une histoire Charlie. »

Alan s'amusait car il avait senti Don trembler légèrement. Mais son fils ne l'admettra jamais. Charlie reposa son dos contre le torse de son père, lequel continua l'histoire.

_« Au printemps, lorsque arrivèrent l'hirondelle et la cigogne, le sapin leur demanda si elles savaient où été conduits ses camarades, si elles les avaient rencontrés. Les hirondelles n'en savaient rien mais la cigogne lui répondit qu'elle pensait le savoir. Elle dit au sapin qu'elle a rencontré beaucoup de navires tout neufs en s'envolant vers l'Egypte, sur ces navires il y avait des maîtres-mâts superbes et elle osa dire que c'étaient eux, ils sentaient le sapin. »_

« C'est où l'Egypte, Donnie ? » Demanda Charlie.

« C'est en Afrique. »

« C'est où l'Afrique ? »

« Eh ben…euh…c'est là où il fait très chaud. »

« Oh »

Charlie se contenta de la réponse de son frère et leva sa tête en arrière pour regarder son père.

« Tu peux continuer papa. »

Alan inclina la tête, amusé et fier des connaissances géographiques de son aîné.

« Merci Charlie. _Le jeune sapin, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce que voulait dire la cigogne… »_

« Elle voulait dire quoi la cigogne, Donnie ? »

Don soupira d'agacement à ces multiples interruptions.

« Que les sapins ont servi à faire des bateaux. »

« Pourquoi ils en ont fait des bateaux ?»

« Charlie ! Tu peux laisser papa raconter son histoire sans l'interrompre ? »

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Don rougit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda timidement son père, avec un brun d'embarras dans ses yeux.

- « C'est vrai quoi. C'est malpoli. »

Alan sourit de plus belle et secoua sa tête. _Sacré Donnie. _

_« Donc, le jeune sapin, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce que voulait dire la cigogne, pensa à quel point ce devait être merveilleux de voler au-dessus de la mer. Il demanda à la cigogne à quoi ça ressemblait la mer. La cigogne lui répondit que c'était difficile à expliquer et elle partit. Les rayons du soleil dirent au petit sapin qu'il devait se réjouir de sa jeunesse, de sa fraîcheur, de sa jeune vie. Le vent embrassa le jeune arbre, la rosée versa sur lui des larmes, mais il ne les comprit pas. _

_Quand vint l'époque de Noël, de tout jeunes arbres furent abattus, n'ayant souvent même pas la taille, ni l'âge de notre sapin, lequel, sans trêve ni repos, désirait toujours partir. Ces jeunes arbres étaient toujours les plus beaux, ils conservaient leurs branches, ceux-là, et on les couchait sur les charrettes que les chevaux tiraient hors de la forêt. Le jeune sapin se demanda où ils allaient, ils n'étaient pas plus grand que lui et il y avait même un beaucoup plus petit. Pourquoi leur a-t-on laissé leur verdure ? _

_« Nous le savons, nous le savons », gazouillèrent les moineaux ». En bas, dans la ville, nous avons regardé à travers les vitres, nous savons où la voiture les conduit. Ils arrivent au plus grand scintillement, au plus grand honneur que l'on puisse imaginer. A travers les vitres, nous les avons vus, plantés au milieu du salon chauffé et garnis de ravissants objets, pommes dorées, gâteaux de miel, jouets et des centaines de lumières. Enthousiasmé, le petit arbre demanda aux moineaux s'il était aussi destiné à atteindre cette fonction. C'était encore mieux que de voler au-dessus de la mer. Il voudrait déjà être sur la charrette puis dans le salon chauffé. Et, ensuite…il arrivait sûrement quelque chose d'encore mieux, de plus beau, sinon pourquoi décorer les sapins ainsi. Cela devait être quelque chose de grandiose et de merveilleux ! Mais quoi ? _

_L'air et la lumière du soleil lui dirent d'être heureux avec eux, ici, dans la montagne et de se réjouir de sa fraîche et libre jeunesse. Mais le sapin n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Il grandissait et grandissait. Hiver comme été, il était vert, d'un beau vert foncé et les gens qui le voyaient s'écriaient : Quel bel arbre ! _

Au fil de l'histoire, Don se permit de se laisser aller et s'appuya de plus en plus sur son père, allant même jusqu'à reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Alan l'encouragea en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules et en commençant à fileter ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_« Avant Noël, le sapin fut abattu, le tout premier. La hache la trancha d'un coup, dans sa moelle. Il tomba, poussant un grand soupir. Il sentit une douleur profonde. Il défaillait et souffrait. »_

Alan senti les respirations de Don et de Charlie s'arrêtaient un bref instant.

_« L'arbre ne revint à lui qu'au moment d'être déposé dans la cour avec les autres. Il entendit alors des enfants dire : « Celui-ci est superbe, nous le choisissons. » Alors vinrent un homme et une femme qui apportèrent le sapin dans un beau salon. Le sapin fut dressé dans un petit tonneau rempli de sable, mais on ne pouvait pas voir que c'était un tonneau parce qu'il était enveloppé d'une étoffe verte et posé sur un grand tapis à fleurs. Notre petit sapin était ému. Qu'allait-il se passer ?_

Les yeux pétillants, Charlie regarda son frère mais se retint à temps de lui poser une question. Aussi, il préféra tirer sur la manche de son père pour l'inciter à baisser sa tête et chuchota dans son oreille, pour ne pas déranger Don : « Papa, ça veut dire quoi « ému » ? »

Alan lui répondit, également en chuchotant : « ça veut dire que le sapin était très sensible à ce qui lui arrivait. Il en était bouleversé mais il était aussi très heureux.»

«Comme moi quand Donnie me laisse jouer avec son gant de base-ball ? »

« Oui Charlie. Comme quand Donnie te laisse jouer avec son gant de base-ball. »

Margaret sortit de la cuisine avec l'intention de faire goûter à sa petite famille ses premiers cookies, au cas où il faudrait qu'elle modifie un peu sa recette avant d'en faire plus. Mais, le plateau dans les mains, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans la salle de séjour, attendrie par ce qu'elle voyait. Tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de ses garçons, Alan regarda son épouse et lui lança un regard empreint de tendresse. Margaret lui rendit son sourire et retourna dans la cuisine.

Alan déposa un baiser sur le front de Don et Charlie et continua son histoire.

- _« Les enfants, sous le regard de leurs parents, commencèrent à garnir le sapin. Ils suspendaient aux branches de petits filets découpés dans des papiers glacés de couleur, dans chaque filet, ils mettaient quelques fondants, des pommes et des noix dorées pendaient aux branches comme si elles y avaient poussé, et plus de cent petites bougies rouges, bleues et blanches étaient fixées sur les branches. Des poupées qui semblaient vivantes – l'arbre n'en avait jamais vu – planaient dans la verdure et tout en haut, au sommet, les enfants mirent une étoile clinquante de dorure. C'était splendide, incomparablement magnifique. « Ce soir il sera beau ! » dirent les enfants. « Oh ! » pensa le sapin, « que je voudrais être ici ce soir quand les bougies seront allumées ! Que se passera-t-il alors ? Les arbres de la forêt viendront-ils m'admirer ? Les moineaux me regarderont-ils à travers les vitres ? Vais-je rester ici, ainsi décoré, l'hiver et l'été ? »_

_Le soir, les enfants allumèrent la lumière. Quel éclat ! Quelle beauté ! Un frémissement parcourut les branches de l'arbre de sorte qu'une des bougies y mit le feu. « Mon Dieu ! » cria la maman en se dépêchant d'éteindre. Le pauvre petit sapin n'osait même plus trembler. Il avait si peur de perdre quelqu'un de ses belles parures. Il était étourdi dans toute sa gloire. Alors, la porte s'ouvrit à deux battants, des enfants en foule se précipitèrent comme s'ils allaient renverser le sapin, les grandes personnes les suivaient posément. Les enfants s'arrêtaient, un instant seulement, puis ils se mettaient à pousser des cris de joie et à danser autour de l'arbre. Ensuite, ils commencèrent à cueillir les cadeaux l'un après l'autre. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » Se demandait le sapin. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? _

_Les bougies brûlèrent jusqu'aux branches, les parents les éteignaient au fur et à mesure, puis les enfants eurent la permission de dépouiller l'arbre complètement. Ils se jetèrent sur lui, si fort, que tous les rameaux en craquaient, s'il n'avait été bien attaché au plafond par le ruban qui fixait aussi l'étoile, il aurait été renversé._

_Les petits tournoyaient dans le salon avec leurs jouets dans les bras, personne ne faisait plus attention à notre sapin. _

_« Une histoire ! Une histoire ! Criaient les enfants en entraînant vers l'arbre un gros petit homme ventru. Le petit homme et les enfants s'assirent juste sous l'arbre. « Comme ça, nous sommes dans la verdure et le sapin aura aussi intérêt à nous écouter, mais je ne raconterai qu'une histoire. Voulez-vous celle d'Ivède-Avède ou celle de Dumpe-le-Ballot qui roula en bas des escaliers, mais arriva tout de même à s'asseoir sur un trône et à épouser la princesse ? »_

_L'homme racontait l'histoire du Dumpe-le-Ballot qui tomba du haut des escaliers, gagna tout de même le trône et épousa la princesse. Les enfants battaient des mains. Le sapin se tenait coi et écoutait. Il croyait que l'histoire était vraie, parce que l'homme qui la racontait était élégant. Peut-être que lui aussi tombera du haut des escaliers et épousera une princesse ? _

_Le petit arbre se réjouissait en songeant que le lendemain il serait de nouveau orné de lumières et de jouets, d'or et de fruits. Il resta immobile et songeur toute la nuit. Au matin, les parents entrèrent. « Voilà la fête qui recommence ! pensa l'arbre. Mais ils le traînèrent hors de la pièce, en haut des escaliers, au grenier…et là, dans un coin sombre, où le jour ne parvenait pas, ils l'abandonnèrent. »_

« Oh ! »

Inquiet, Charlie se redressa et tapota le bras de son grand-frère dans un geste de réconfort.

« C'est juste une histoire Donnie. »

Don sentit ses joues rougir et se réprimanda intérieurement de son manque de contrôle.

« Je sais »

Alan était aux anges. Décidément, ses fils ne cesseront jamais de l'étonner.

_« Le petit sapin s'appuya contre le mur, réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il eut le temps de beaucoup réfléchir, car les jours et les nuits passaient sans qu'il ne vînt personne là-haut et quand, enfin, il vint quelqu'un, ce n'était que pour déposer quelques grandes caisses dans le coin. Elles cachaient l'arbre complètement. L'avait-on donc tout à fait oublié ?_

_« C'est l'hiver dehors, maintenant » pensait-il. « La terre est dure et couverte de neige. On ne pourrait même pas me planter. C'est sans doute pour cela que je dois rester à l'abri jusqu'au printemps. Comme c'est raisonnable, les hommes sont bons. Si seulement il ne faisait pas si sombre et si ce n'était si solitaire. Pas le moindre petit lièvre. C'était gai, là-bas, dans la forêt, quand sur le tapis de neige le lièvre passait en bondissant, oui, même quand il sautait par-dessus moi. Mais, dans ce temps-là, je n'aimais pas ça. Quelle affreuse solitude, ici ! »._

_« Pip ! Pip ! fit une petite souris en apparaissant au même instant, et une autre la suivait. _

Don et Charlie rirent de leur père qui s'évertuait à imiter le cri de la souris. Alan recommença et les garçons rirent plus fort.

_- Les sourires flairèrent le sapin et furetèrent dans ses branches. _

_« Il fait terriblement froid » dit la petite souris. « Sans quoi on serait bien ici, n'est-ce pas, vieux sapin ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas vieux du tout » répondit le sapin. « Il y en a beaucoup de bien plus vieux que moi. »_

_« D'où viens-tu donc ? » demanda la souris. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as à raconter ? Parle-nous de l'endroit le plus exquis de la terre. Y as-tu été ? As-tu été dans le garde-manger ? »_

_« Je ne connais pas ça » dit l'arbre, « mais je connais la forêt où brille le soleil, où l'oiseau chante. » Et il parla de son enfance. Les petites souris n'avaient jamais rien entendu de semblable. Elles écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles. _

_« Tu en as vu des choses ! Comme tu as été heureux ! »_

_« Moi ? » dit le sapin en songeant à ce que lui-même racontait. « Oui, au fond, c'était bien agréable. » Mais, ensuite, il parla du soir de Noël où il avait été garni de gâteaux et de lumières._

_« Oh ! » dirent encore les petites souris, « comme tu as été heureux, vieux sapin. »_

_« Mais je ne suis pas vieux du tout, ce n'est que cet hiver que j'ai quitté ma forêt. Je suis dans mon plus bel âge, on m'a seulement replanté dans un tonneau. »_

_« Comme tu racontes bien » dirent les petites souris. _

« Toi aussi tu racontes bien, papa »

« Ouais. Très bien » convint Don.

« _La nuit suivante, les souris amenèrent quatre autre souris pour entendre ce que l'arbre racontait et, à mesure que celui-ci parlait, tout lui revenait plus exactement. « C'était vraiment de bons moments » pensait-il. « Mais ils peuvent revenir, ils peuvent revenir ! Dumpe-le-ballot est tombé du haut des escaliers, mais il a tout de même eu la princesse. Peut-être en aurais-je une aussi. » Il se souvenait d'un petit bouleau qui poussait là-bas, dans la forêt, et qui avait été pour lui une véritable petite princesse._

_« Qui est Dumpe-le-Ballot ? » demandèrent les petites souris. _

_Alors le sapin raconte toute l'histoire. Il se souvenait de chaque mot. Un peu plus, les petites souris grimpaient jusqu'en haut de l'arbre, de plaisir._

_Les nuits suivantes, les souris étaient plus nombreuses encore. Mais un matin, les parents arrivèrent et remuèrent tout dans le grenier. Ils déplacèrent les caisses, tirèrent l'arbre en avant. Bien sûr, ils le jetèrent un peu durement à terre, mais un le père le traîna vers l'escalier où le jour éclairait. _

_« Voilà la vie qui recommence », pensait l'arbre, lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais, le premier rayon de soleil…et le voilà dans la cour. Tout se passa si vite. La cour se prolongeait par un jardin en fleurs. Les roses pendaient fraîches et odorantes, par-dessus la petite barrière, les tilleuls étaient fleuris et les hirondelles voletaient en chantant._

_« Je vais revivre » si disait le sapin, enchanté, étendant largement ses branches. Hélas, elles étaient toutes fanées et jaunies. L'étoile de papier était restée fixée à son sommet et brillait au soleil. _

_Dans la cour jouaient quelques enfants joyeux qui, à Noël, avaient dansé autour de l'arbre et s'en étaient réjouis. L'un des plus petits s'élança et arracha l'étoile d'or. « Regarde ce qui était resté sur cet affreux arbre de Noël » s'écria-t-il en piétinant les branches qui craquaient sous ses souliers._

_L'arbre regardait la splendeur des fleurs et la fraîche verdure du jardin puis, enfin, se regarda lui-même. Comme il eut préféré être resté dans son coin sombre au grenier. Il pensa à sa jeunesse dans la forêt, à la joyeuse fête de Noël, aux petites souris, si heureuses d'entendre l'histoire de Dumpe-le-Ballot. « Fini, fini. Si seulement j'avais su être heureux quand je le pouvais »._

Alan s'arrêta un petit instant et pencha un peu sa tête pour mieux voir le visage de Don sur son épaule. L'humidité qu'il sentait sur sa chemise provenait bien des toutes petites larmes de son aîné. Il embrassa son front et regarda Charlie, dont les yeux étaient tout aussi humides. Il embrassa également son front et continua :

_« Le papa débita l'arbre en petits morceaux. Il en fit tout un grand tas qui flamba joyeusement sous la chaudière. De profonds soupirs s'en échappaient, chaque soupir éclatait. Les enfants qui jouaient au-dehors entrèrent s'asseoir devant le feu et ils criaient : Pif ! Paf ! à chaque craquement. Le sapin, lui, songeait à un jour d'été dans la forêt ou à une nuit d'hiver quand les étoiles étincellent. Il pensait au soir de Noël, à Dumpe-le-Ballot, le seul conte qu'il eût jamais entendu et qu'il avait su répéter…et voilà qu'il était consumé._

_Les garçons jouaient dans la cour, le plus jeune portait sur la poitrine l'étoile d'or qui avait orné l'arbre au soir le plus heureux de sa vie. Ce soir était fini, l'arbre était fini, et l'histoire, aussi, finie. »_

A la fin de l'histoire, Charlie ne bougea pas des bras de son père. Mais le plus surprenant est que Don aussi ne bougeait pas. Bien au contraire, au plus grand étonnement d'Alan, Don semblait vouloir être câliné plus longtemps dans ses bras rassurants et affectueux. Alan non plus ne bougeait pas et profitait pleinement de ce moment magique avec ces deux garçons. Les deux frères étaient silencieux, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées en regardant leur beau sapin illuminé.

Une petite heure plus tard, Margaret revint dans le salon et trouva ses deux garçons endormi dans les bras de leur père, également endormi. Elle alla chercher une couverture légère et recouvrit ses trois amours avec. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses trésors, passa une main tendre sur le visage d'Alan et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du sofa. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle promena tour à tour son regard sur ses enfants et son mari. Puis elle prit son roman poser sur la petite table ronde et se plongea dans sa lecture avec pour seul bruit de fond la douce respiration de ses trois anges et le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Le tout éclairé par les lumières du sapin de Noël.

ooooooooo

_Le lendemain du jour de l'an : _

« Don ?...Don réveilles-toi !»

Peu à peu, la petite voix plaintive de Charlie pénétrait la conscience de Don mais il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller. Il marmonna dans son oreiller sans ouvrir les yeux :

« …'lie va te recoucher…est tôt. »

Mais Charlie avait un but et rien ne l'en ferait dévier, pas même l'heure très matinale.

« Donniiiiie ! Aller lèves-toi ! »

Don soupira profondément en se retournant dans son lit, du côté opposé de son frère, et enfuit sa tête sous son oreiller bien moelleux.

« …'lie, va…cher...tôt…six …ormir.»

Mais Charlie était un petit garçon déterminé. Très déterminé. Excessivement déterminé. Il monta sur le lit, sautilla et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son frère.

« Owf ! CHARLIE !!! »

A contre cœur, Don retira sa tête de dessous l'oreiller et regarda furieusement son frère qui souriait victorieusement.

- « Il faut sauver le sapin Donnie. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Il faut se dépêcher. Papa va le couper en petits morceaux et le mettre dans la cheminée et puis le sapin il va avoir mal.»

Don se laissa retomber en arrière et referma ses yeux.

« Ce n'était qu'une histoire Charlie. Les sapins ne ressentent rien. Va te recoucher. Il est six heures du matin.»

« Mais papa se lève toujours vers sept heures. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors il faut sauver le sapin avant. »

Malgré lui, Don ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je le ramène dans sa forêt ? »

« S'il te plaît Donnie. »

Don rouvrit ses yeux et regarda son frère. Mauvaise idée. Charlie portait ce fameux regard de plaidoirie auquel il n'avait jamais pu résister. Et cette petite mimique adorable sur son visage…Don secoua sa tête et s'accorda quelques instants pour réfléchir. Et puis, après tout, voir leur beau sapin réduit en un tas de cendre ne l'enchanter pas non plus. Mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

« D'accord. Viens avec moi p'tit génie, j'ai une idée. »

Vaillamment et courageusement, Don sortit de son lit douillet et le visage de son petit frère s'illumina, ce qui le conforta dans son idée.

oooooo

Blottie au fond de son lit, Margaret se réveilla et fronça les sourcils. Elle écouta un peu plus attentivement ce qui l'avait tiré de son doux sommeil et secoua son mari.

« Alan !...Alan réveilles-toi ! »

« Mmph »

Margaret le secoua un peu plus durement et Alan se réveilla enfin.

«Hmph ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maggie ? »

« J'entends du bruit. Je crois que ça vient du jardin. »

Mais comme son fils aîné, Alan ne sortait pas du lit aussi facilement et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« J'entends rien. Tu as dû rêver. »

« Non ! J'en suis sûre. »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller voir. Moi je reste au chaud.»

« Alan ! C'est toi l'homme ! »

« Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : les femmes et les enfants d'abord. »

« Oh ! »

Indignée et agacée par le sourire malicieux de son mari, Margaret le secoua beaucoup plus durement, le faisant presque tomber du lit.

« Arrêtes de rire Alan, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je te dis qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le jardin. C'est comme si quelqu'un creuser un trou.»

« C'est certainement le chat de notre vieille voisine. »

Voyant qu'Alan n'allait pas bouger, Margaret se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Ce sont les garçons. »

Alan releva brusquement sa tête.

« Les garçons ?! A cette heure-ci ?! Dehors ?! Dans le froid ?! »

Tant bien que mal, Alan se dépatouilla de toutes ses couvertures emmêlées en grommelant :

« Je vais aller les remettre dans leurs lits et vite fait bien fait ! »

Mais, dans sa précipitation, il coinça son pied dans une des couvertures et tomba du lit, tête la première.

« Arrêtes de faire l'ours et viens plutôt voir. »

Se frottant la tête d'une main, Alan s'approcha de son épouse et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Mes bébés ! »

oooooo

Don donna le dernier coup de pelle et vérifia que le sapin n'allait pas tomber. Il penchait un peu sur la gauche mais il ne semblait pas bouger. Il sourit à la vue de son petit frère en train d'arroser le sapin avec son petit arrosoir en jouet jaune.

« C'est bien Charlie. Il faut bien humidifier la base de l'arbre. »

« Vui Donnie.»

« Don, Charlie»

« Occupé » Répondit Charlie.

Don se retourna et vit ses parents s'approcher. Un sentiment de panique commença à l'envahir mais ce sentiment fut vite estomper par le sourire de ses parents.

« Hé ! Papa, maman. »

« Don, comment as-tu fait pour arriver à porter le sapin jusque-là et réussir à le planter ? » Demanda Alan, ébahi.

« Bah, c'était un peu dur mais j'ai réussi. Et Charlie m'a aidé. »

Margaret enroula ses bras autour de Don et l'embrassa sur la temple.

« Tu es mon petit homme futé.»

Le jeune garçon se pencha en arrière sur sa mère et s'accrocha à ses bras.

« J'ai dû creuser un trou. Tu n'es pas fâché ? J'ai fait très attention aux fleurs. »

« Non, mon petit ange. Ce que tu as fait est très bien. »

« Charlie voulait sauver le sapin, alors j'ai eu l'idée de le planter dans le jardin. Regarde-le, il est tellement heureux. »

Alan détourna son regard de son cadet, toujours en train d'arroser le sapin, pour le poser sur son aîné.

« Seulement Charlie ? »

Don sentit ses joues rougir. Alan s'amusa de son embarras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« C'est mon Donnie ça. »

« Papa ! Je ne suis pas un chien. »

Révolté, Don enleva la main de son père de ses cheveux et, en regardant son petit frère, il eut soudainement une idée. Il s'échappa des bras de sa mère et partit en courant dans la maison. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec l'étoile de Noël.

« Charlie, tu veux accrocher l'étoile ? »

Charlie vida le reste de son arrosoir et leva ses yeux vers son frère.

« Oui ! »

Alan s'approcha et leva Charlie pour qu'il puisse accrocher l'étoile. Il le garda dans ses bras et posa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu es content ? »

Charlie se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête en regardant, émerveillé, le vent s'infiltrait entre les branches de son arbre de Noël. Avec son bras libre, Alan tira Don vers lui et embrassa ses cheveux.

« C'est bien Don.»

Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire timide et enroula un bras autour de sa taille, pour mieux l'étreindre. Margaret s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alan et une main sur la nuque de Don. Et toute la petite famille contempla un instant le sapin en silence avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Charlie descendit des bras de son père et alla se jeter au cou de son frère.

« Merci Donnie ! »

Don le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Je t'aime, p'tit génie. »

Charlie chuchota aussi dans l'oreille de son frère en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son cou.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Donnie. On fait une belle équipe tous les deux. »

« Oui. La plus belle qui soit. »

**Fin**


End file.
